Green Eyes
by inky octopus
Summary: Another of my tragic stories. Vince gets in erm ...trouble. Summary sucks XD - Rating may go up in future :
1. Emily

**Hey guys! Here I am again with another of my typically tragic stories XD**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh or anything in them. But I do own Emily.**

**And this story. No copy.**

**---**

She was the only thing in my mind.

Her smell, her warm, honey breath, her soft skin, her fingernails jabbing at the skin on my neck and tugging gently at my hair. Her slender figure pulled closer to me, her hips pushing against mine, her leg twitching, ready to flick up around my thigh at any moment. I tightened my hands around her small waist and suddenly I tasted _her_. Her tongue slithered confidently through my lips and gently traced along the curve of my lips. I jumped but didn't want to stop.

Suddenly she was pushing me down, not bothering to find a sofa or chair or even … bed. I was lying on the thick, retro carpet with a beautiful girl on top of me, drawing lines furiously over the edges of my face. I started to complain when she pulled away, but she hissed a seductive 'Ssh,' and I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to giggle or moan as she placed a long, delicate finger over my lips.

She stared at me with her wide, velvety emerald eyes, blinking through a long fringe of eyelashes curving perfectly up to her narrow brows, nearly hidden by a thick, heavy, blonde fringe, accenting her big eyes perfectly. Her pale face was enhanced with amazing bone structure; her cheekbones high. Her little nose slanted towards her mouth. Those lips, rosy and wet and plump were impossible to resist. This perfect, petite girl grinned at me before reaching for the top button on her blouse.

I held my breath. I was suddenly very aware of her on me. She was perched on my lower stomach, a delicate leg on each side. If it wasn't for her opaque white tights I would have a view right up her little black skirt. I heard her many bracelets jingling together as her quick fingers flicked each button of her shirt undone. As she shrugged out her blouse, I couldn't help marvelling at her smooth, chalky skin. Her little shoulders curved smoothly over her collarbones, prominent over her small figure. I didn't really care about her small chest when I could see her like this. Her flat tummy creased a little as she bent over, hiding her ribcage. Suddenly I noticed her face next the mine and felt little pricks where her fingernails prodded my skin. She tugged at my T – shirt, smiling naughtily.

I caught my breath momentarily before her mouth was on mine, then on my neck, my collar bone.

All those girls, not one of them I'd felt like this with. Suddenly I knew she was the one. I realised this was the girl I wanted to be with. I wouldn't betray her for anything. I would be faithful forever.

It was then I noticed neither of us were wearing anything. Her little teeth pressed into my neck and bit hard, but I didn't care.

And she bought me back to reality with a high – pitched shriek.

And I was so entranced by her hypnotic beauty that I didn't realise what a stupid, stupid mistake I'd made.

---

'Vince? Vince, what are you doing? Look, there's coffee all over the side now.'

Howard's slightly miffed voice broke me through my sudden thought. I felt large, warm hands pull the handle of the kettle out my grip and I shivered at the change. I was used to _her _ slick, smooth skin, not warm, rough hands.

I looked at Howard. I didn't see him though. He looked blurry through the film I'd subconsciously developed over my eyes.

He huffed as he wiped the hot liquid off the kitchen side. He moved my mug out the way then added a couple of sugar lumps to it.

'There.' He handed me the cup. I think I grabbed it, it didn't drop.

I nearly did though. I was so tired. And exhausted. And … hung over? Well that's what it felt like. But I didn't get drunk last night. I couldn't. Emily already zapped all my thoughts into peaceful nothingness when I was with her.

I was normally really happy the morning after with her but this morning something was wrong. I felt horrible. I absently scratched the back of my neck. It itched. I frowned. I itched more. I heard the mumble of Howard's voice. I tried listening but I couldn't. I felt weird. I wanted to feel normal again. But I couldn't.

Then I sneezed.

This was annoying. I was itchy and sneezing and my throat hurt. I sneezed again. I reached for a tissue but Howard already had one in my hand. I wiped my nose and tried to focus on Howard's face. He was frowning at me. I wondered what I'd done this time. I didn't really care. I felt so crap I just wanted to go back to bed.

And then suddenly it was getting dark and I was in bed in my pants. I frowned. I wasn't here last time I remembered. I was with Howard. With coffee. I looked at the clock. 15.35. Afternoon. I saw Lemsip sitting next to the clock. And tissues. I glared at them as I felt that annoying itch start again. I rolled out of bed to find Naboo for some idea of what it was. It took me a while to get there. I yanked on a T – shirt and opened the door. Naboo was on the sofa, reading some book. He glanced up anxiously as I came in. I tried to smile. It might have worked. I don't know. I realised how boring I must be today. Worse than Howard. Ouch.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I realised I actually couldn't. My throat seared as I forced myself to talk. I couldn't. Naboo narrowed his eyes slightly. I just shrugged and pointed to my throat before grabbing a tissue to wipe my nose. My head hurt.

After a few disgusting mugs of Lemsip, I felt a migraine coming on. Eww. I hadn't felt this ill since I was a kid when I had flu. I thought maybe more sleep would help.

---

It didn't.

I didn't feel well enough to see Emily tonight. I got Howard to cancel. My throat still hurt. And my itch got worse. I remember flinching at the soothing coldness of E45 against my neck as Howard gently rubbed it in. That helped. I feel asleep.

Again.

I was so discombobulated when I snapped out my thinking of nothingness and saw a bored looking doctor in front of me and a worried looking Howard next to me. I picked up bits of the conversation. I was definitely feeling better. My itch was going. I didn't have a headache anymore. I'd had it for a week. Now my throat just hurt and I was a bit runny. Yay.

'Yeah, he's suddenly gone all funny.'

'Been a week, you say?'

'About five or six days, yeah.'

'Has he taken anything? Anything you know about?' I heard a small sneer in the doctor's voice.

I felt Howard fidget slightly next to me. I could tell he didn't like seeming responsible for me. 'No, he's had his new girlfriend –' he stuttered the word '- at the flat practically every night before he got ill. He didn't want to pass this on to her, so he hasn't seen her for a while. It seems logical, to me,' Howard sniffed.

'Yes … and how long had he been seeing her for, before he got … this … illness?'

Howard paused and looked at me. I stared back, and surprised myself with my own voice as I answered for him.

'Fifteen days.' I'd been counting.

The doctor looked over at me, smirking. I glared dozily back at him, forcing myself to stay focused. Then he looked back at Howard.

'Mr. Moon, do you anything about this girl? She wasn't ill with … flu, was she?'

I felt really angry at this snob. He was talking as if I was a little toddler who never made any sense. I think Howard felt this too.

'Why don't you ask Vince, Dr. Pockson?'

I immediately felt more intimidated than before from his glare. I cleared my throat. Ow. Not good. I looked back at him.

'Well … erm … her name's … Emily … and … erm … we met at a party down at the club, and … she was perfectly healthy, and I err … invited her back to the flat …' my voice trailed into a painful mumble. I could tell he was suppressing laughter and Howard was fidgeting around even more now with uncomfort. I shared his emotion.

'Tell me, Mr. Noir, have the pair of you swapped any intimate fluids …?'

I could tell the twat was enjoying himself. I blushed crimson. Howard bit his lip and found the fingers on his left had fascinating as the doc continued with his list.

' … semen, breast milk or vaginal fluids? Or even blood?' He was practically quivering with laughter. Fucking tit. He was enjoying himself. He waited. I was silent.

'Mr. Noir?'

'Erm. Sort of,' I muttered.

'Mr. Noir, this may be more serious than you think. You must be straight with me. don't be embarrassed. Now tell me, have you or have you not kissed or engaged in any sexual activity with this girl?'

Silence. I welcomed the depressing veil I'd been wearing this last six days back on me.

But I was too curious. He said it might be more serious than I thought. I thought it was just flu. Could it be more? And who cares if I fucked Emily? So what? I pulled away from the veil and listened.

' – it's …. Serious? What's the test for?'

'I think it would be wise to check that this Emily has not given Mr Noir here any … diseases.'

I felt Howard freeze with fear. I held still too, waiting.

'D – diseases? You mean like … like STDs?' His voice started to crack. I was confused. STDs?

'I think Mr. Noir may have caught something from Emily. I would like them both to try for an HIV test. And I'm afraid to tell you that this can be terminal. I'm sorry, Mr. Moon, Mr. Noir.'

Tch. Yeah, he sounded it. I have no idea what he meant. But Howard's reaction scared me. He froze. His face was warped in pain. I looked between the two with a frown. There was a pause. An icy, horrible pause.

'Terminal?' I asked. My stomach squeezed. I felt sick.

The doctor looked a cross between annoyed and amused at my lack of vocabulary.

'I may end in death.'

I froze, too, and let the veil cover me completely until I had no idea where I was or what I was doing.

Those words twisted around on a carousel in my head.

_May end in death, may end in death._

I was going to die.


	2. Ice cream

**Bleh.**

**Disclaimer of Boosh and all characters.**

**But I own this story, Emily and erm Dr Pockson? XD**

**Enjoy Chapter 2 :D**

---

I stared blankly at the one, small symbol that meant so much and so little at the same time.

That little plus sign.

I stayed there for a bit. In the bathroom. Howard called my name a few times, not like Emily does. Like he was worried.

He might have been. I don't know. I just took my time taking it all in.

_I was going to die._

Well, as Dr. fucking Pockson had said, it may not be fatal. But still.

And then I threw up.

---

It was one in the morning. Everyone was asleep. I wasn't. I climbed out of bed and went straight to the freezer. Grabbed the ice cream. Chocolate, I think. I don't know.

Two scoops.

Five tablespoons of sprinkles.

Strawberries.

Took it to bed. Tried to read. Couldn't. Put on a film. Didn't watch it.

It was probably half three when I finally fell asleep. The film had moved on to all the bonus features. I wasn't watching.

I had a funny dream.

I was in a room I've never been in before, a little like a nightclub in broad daylight. I walked around, trying to find someone. I was calling pout and I turned a corner. Emily was there. I ran straight to her, sighing with relief as I wrapped my shivering arms around her tiny waist. She hugged me back. I felt tired. I felt sick. But I tried to stay awake as I grasped a last bit of comfort. But my eyelids were drooping, and she was falling further away from me, so I held on with my fingertips. I felt her smooth, pale skin under my fingertips and held happier. But the skin broke into a cold, unpleasant sweat which made me feel sick to the stomach. I tried to comfort her but my grip just got weaker and weaker and eventually I was on the floor.

Whether I was supposedly dead or not I don't know but at this minute I was awake trying to scream. Couldn't.

I ran to the bathroom and bent over the loo.

I heard a light knock on the door.

'Vince? Vince, little man, are you okay?'

Howard.

Oh my gosh, how much I needed him with me now.

I tried to say something but my throat felt all funny and tight and no words came out. I flushed my multi – coloured yawn away but didn't get up to wash my hands or brush my teeth. I just fell back to the floor.

'Vince?'

I felt Howard's warm arms around me. I didn't care if I should be embarrassed that he was only in his pants.

Or that I was only in mine.

He pulled me up like a giant baby into his arms on his lap.

He passed me a cup of water. I took a shaky sip but couldn't swallow properly.

'Ssh,' he whispered to me, rocking me. I fit like a small child in a parent's arms as he sighed comforting words over my head.

It was only when I tried to speak I realised I was having complete hysterics.

I knew what a state I must have looked.

My eyes would be all red and puffy and all of last night's eyeliner and mascara would be running in streaks down my face.

My whole body would be slick with cold sweat.

My mouth would be letterbox.

Big, fat tears would be trickling unstoppably down my face.

We stayed there for a while, me in Howard's arms like a broken doll. I think he was narked to be up so early but he seemed to caring to do anything else. It broke me heart to know his efforts would be wasted.

_No, _ I told myself. _I mustn't think that. I'm gonna live._

I was going mad. I was talking to myself in my head.

It made the hysterics rise louder. I couldn't stop myself.

I was now screaming with grief.

I couldn't stop it. It was a good thing Naboo and Bollo were out. This was embarrassing.

Just as I started to calm down a little, I felt my eyelids drooping. But that reminded me too much of That Dream. I didn't want nightmares. I wans't going to sleep.

But my eyes were so tired.

I needed to sleep. It was like a nessecity. Sleep numbs the pain.

But now the pain crept into my dreams.

It was a viscous circle.

I remembered the happy times.

The zoo, the gigs, saving Naboo from execution.

Part of me smiled.

Part of me slipped into unconsiousness. I tried to fight it.

I couldn't.

I was too weak.

But I was just awake enough to feel Howard do something that stopped the tears at once.

But I knew it woud make it worse.

After it had sunk in.

He _kissed my hair._

And then I felt safe in the blackness of sleep.

**Rate and Review plz?**

**XD Hope you guys like.**


End file.
